I think I have every right to hate Chemistry class
by FallingInABlazeOfLight
Summary: Savannah and Randie are bored as hell in Science class. Then their classroom explodes and they are thrown into the world of Star Wars before everything went to hell. However, Palpatine discovers that they know the future and makes them Public Enemies Number 1 and 2. Follow these two young girls while they travel across space, make new friends, and insult everyone they meet. Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was fall. Autumn, if you want to be precise. Either way, it was the time of year when kids are bemoaning their fate and parents were reveling in the free hours. Yep, school had officially begun. Savannah Mason was eying the Staples merchandise critically. School supplies were going fast, and her only choices of lunch boxes were a My Little Pony and a Star Wars one. "Savannah!" The teenager in question whirled on the spot to see her BFFL storming towards her, blue eyes flashing. "That's my My Little Pony lunch box!" Savannah raised one red eyebrow at Randie. The brunette had the _weirdest_ taste in things.

"Fine. I wanted the Star Wars one anyway." Before her friend could react, the redhead grabbed the lunch box and sprinted to the check-out.

"SAVANNAH!" Randie screamed, racing after her friend. She fell behind quickly, due to her complete lack of physical ability. "Just…*pant* give me… *pant* one sec…"

"I have achieved my quest!" Savannah skips around the corner swinging Staples bags with her school supplies in them. And the lunch box. The Irish girl waved merrily at her murderous friend. "See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

Randie jumped up the steps, checkered backpack swinging off her shoulders. It smacked into a popular girl, who huffed and strutted away, no doubt to whine to her friends about what Clumsy Randie had done to her highness this time. Randie rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Jenkins!" Brian, captain of the wrestling team, strutted up to the smaller sophomore. "You still free tonight?"

"Stop asking me out, Brian. We're never meant to be together. My heart belongs to Palpatine." Randie's mission succeeded when Brian looked utterly confused. He then got the crap scared out of him when Savannah appeared behind him, cackling. They began strutting down the hallway, wiggling their hips as they went. Before rounding the corner and bursting into hysterical laughter.

"God, did you see his face?"

"Before or after our hip wiggle?" They staggered into first block, still howling. Several students looked up, then went back to what they were doing. People were used to Savannah Mason and Randie Jenkins.

"Settle down class!" The Chemistry teacher strolled into the classroom. "I'm going to give you a random element. You will have 15 minutes to research that element, make a copy of it, then give a presentation on it. There aren't enough computers, so you may have to share. Go!" Cue mad dash to the computer cart. Randie's pointy elbows finally came in handy as the petite brunette jabbed and stabbed her way to the front of the line, while Savannah accepted their element.

"It's Tungsten." The ginger told her friend, once Randie had made her way back over to the table. "Apparently, it doesn't react well to aluminum." After eying the aluminum-lined lunch boxes warily, the two girls shoved them away. "Onto business!"

"Time's up! Everybody stop what you are doing and turn your attention to the front of the room. Brian and Jasmine are first with their presentation." Randie instantly tuned them out. Jasmine had even less brains than Brian and that was saying something. An elbow suddenly slammed into her ribcage. Savannah was attempting to signal something to her through Silent-Jibberish.

"What?"

"Miss Mason and Miss Jenkins. We have people giving a presentation. Please save the conversation until later." Randie instantly looked towards the hazel-eyed girl, raising one eyebrow in a "What?" look. Savannah gestured to her lunchbox. The box had been pushed up against their table. And the Tungsten was dripping onto it. Instantly, Randie yelped and scrambled away from it, Savannah not far behind her.

"What is going on, girls? You're being extremely rude…"

"Ma'am, the element we recreated is Tungsten. The website said that aluminum and Tungsten do not mix. My lunch box is made from aluminum and there is Tungsten dripping onto it." There was a pause. Then came the inevitable. Six people screamed. Two people fainted. (To Randie's joy, the two who fainted were Brian and Jasmine.)

"Miss Mason! Miss Jenkins! You two are too close to the chemical! If it goes off…" Savannah's last thought was "HOLY SH!T!". Randie's last thought was "Good-bye cafeteria food; I sure as hell won't miss you."

* * *

**Hello, fellow fanfiction readers! I have several orders of business to get out the way.**

**1. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, My Little Pony, the element Tungsten, or anything else that could be considered someone else's.**

**2. I am co-writing this story with my idiotic friend, Yoda's Prodigy. You can tell which one of us is the big Star Wars fan. **

**3. Yes, I know that Chemistry classes probably would not let their students recreate elements. It is called a plot device. **

**4. I apologize here for any complete screw-ups that I made information-wise. I am not a Chemistry student (Yet). I do not know if Tungsten will cause a crack in time and space if it goes near aluminum. Please consider this before sending me one thousand reviews saying "But Tungsten only reacts like that when it comes in contact with diamond and iron. It doesn't do anything when coming into contact with aluminum!"**

**5. I think I'll be updating at least every Saturday. It just depends on when we're done the chapter. This is the only odd chappie out. I think. **

**6. There will be no romance between the two OCs and anyone from the story line. If we want a romance, we will make a character up. **

**Think that's it. Hasta la vista! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Savannah's vision was blurry and indistinct. Plain colors swirled around her, even though her science room was painted a hideous yellow. Even the nurse's office didn't have such a muted color scheme. She sat up groggily. And promptly screamed as a brown-topped head appeared within 4 inches of her face.

"Who are you working for?"  
"Where's Randie?  
"Who. Are. You. Working. For."  
"Where's. Randie." A glaring contest ensues between Savannah and the creeper. Mr. Creeper sighs, and turns toward the door, letting out a shrill whistle.  
"Get off of me, freako! I'll have you arrested! The police are gonna be after you!" The double doors burst open as Randie gets dragged in by yet another brunette.  
"This one is still insisting that we kidnapped them." Savannah snapped out of the enormous relief that she had been feeling and yelled at him,

"Well, what other option is there?! We don't know where we are! You guys have been treating us like **prisoners**, and then expecting us to calm down and do what you want us to! The army isn't afraid to nuke this place!" She quickly regretted saying the word "nuke". Two heads instantly snapped up.

"What is this, 'nuke'?"  
"You don't know what a nuke is?" The redhead exclaimed, her voice heavy with disbelief. "Where _are_ we?"  
The second man shared a long look with the first teenager.  
"We have already told you. You are in the Jedi Temple." Silence descended. Randie and Savannah both stared at the men in shock.  
"You're kidding." Randie's voice broke the silence. She was staring at the men with a look of utter disbelief. "This is just some stupid trick. There's gonna be some video camera hidden in the corner and everyone is gonna jump out screaming 'Tricked ya!' or something stupid like that. We are **not**. In. The. Jedi. Temple." And now the two men were thinking they were insane.  
"I think..."  
"Really? I thought that you were an emotionless robot." And there goes Savannah.  
"Look miss..."  
"DON'T 'LOOK MISS' ME! I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!" And up goes the redhead temper and down goes Savannah.  
"I assume you're going to be more cooperative than your friend?" Randie's scowl gave the older man his answer, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Anakin, meddling females are more your style. Think you could handle this one?" The second man, not much older than a teenager, actually; was about to respond when Randie leaped up, disbelief written all over her face.  
"Anakin? As in, Anakin _Skywalker_? SAVANNAH! GET. UP!" No response. Savannah was either faking unconsciousness or really knocked out, and her friend was a terrible actress.

"How do you know me? I've never seen you before in my life." Oh shit.

"Ummmm... I saw you. On the news, I mean." Round of applause for Randie. She could already feel a nickname being formed in her best friend's mind. She did not want a repeat of "Clumsy Randie". It seemed to work for now, though the men were still eying her as though she would whip out a lightsaber and slice them to pieces. Ooh. That could be fun.

"Are you certain?" Okay, Savannah **really **needed to get her ass off the floor. These kinds of situations are **not **Randie's forte.  
"Giga shwah..." THANK SOMETHING!  
"Sav! Nice of you to finally join us. Ready to behave?" Randie felt she must've looked pretty scary because Savannah instantly nodded. The men hastily heaved the two teenage girls to their feet and marched them down a long, dimly lit hallway. They burst into a throne room, where several men were gathered.  
"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE BLUE!" Quickly wishing those words had not left her mouth, Randie felt her face become a fabulous tomato red. The blue-skinned man regarded her and her friend with an eyebrow raised, flushing her face further.  
"I'm sorry about... her. She's kinda... hyper..." The eyebrow did not return to normal. Randie's thought process quickly became, 'Kill. Me. Now. But make sure it's after I kill Savannah. I'm not hyper at all!' The Jedi Council, however, ignored her mental mantra. They turned instead to Anakin and Obi-Wan, who proceeded to tell the Council everything. Including what they said in their sleep. Savannah only looked prouder and prouder as the Council's faces became more and more grossed out. It seemed their filthy minds were good for one thing: disgusting the famed Jedi. The two lightsaber-wielders quickly finished the story. The blue dude spoke first.  
"Do they have the Force within them?"  
"Use the Force, Luke!"  
"Who is Luke?" Randie had never hated Sav in her life more than at that moment.  
"No one. Go on!" Savannah smiled innocently at them.  
"Tell me what I missed you two must." This time, Savannah practically had to subtly tackle Randie to keep her from letting the fangirl out. Yoda strut into the room like he owned it. Which, now that the two girls thought about it, he probably did. Who did start the Jedi Temple...  
"Excuse me!" Both girls jumped as they were yelled at. Under the eyes of the entire Jedi Council, they began feeling uncomfortable.  
"Erm, yeah?" If Savannah was feeling shy, then they were definitely not in their world.  
Yoda fixed them with a beady black stare. Randie could barely keep the fangirl in her under control; the urge to hug the tiny green elder was tempered with the urge to _not_ be sliced with his deadly glowstick. "Decide we must. Leave you shall, accompany you Anakin will." His croaky order made Anakin's expression flash with resentment, but he quickly schooled his emotions. Savannah was not so disciplined.  
"Ex-ca-_use _me? It's _our_ fate, mister!" Her hazel eyes flashed with irritation, but Randie dragged her into the hall before Sav got them the Sushi Treatment, Anakin following close behind. The doors shut behind them.  
Randie darted down the hallway, Anakin and Savannah in pursuit. The brunette dodged padawans and trainees in her single minded mission: to find that huge-ass library.

**Next chapter is when it's going to switch into first person POV. And yes, I know I managed to break my update rule within the first two chapters. I woke up at 2, then ran around like a headless chicken trying to get ready for a place I was going to at 4:30. I'm not good at deadlines. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything mentioned that could be claimed as someone else's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Savannah**

"So, let me get this straight. You're in the Jedi Temple and the first thing you choose to do is go to the **library**."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Randie raised one eyebrow at Anakin in full, "Don't-come-between-me-and-my-books" mode. I completely ignored both of them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I mean, come on Randie. You didn't even try to tell me anything. Anakin sniffed haughtily.

"Yes, actually, I do. The Council will not appreciate you two wandering off, and I won't allow it." Randie gave him a contemptuous look over her shoulder and kept strutting down the corridor. Anakin glared at me.

"Well? Go stop your friend from destroying the Jedi Temple!" Thinking this over, I decided to just see how Anakin attempted to stop her. A whoop from the brown-haired idiot sounded from around the corner.

"Doesn't matter now. She's found it and she won't come out for hours." Leaving other brown-haired idiot to do whatever, I jogged after my friend.

* * *

When I finally caught up to Randie, she was poring over some book. That was in some other language.

"Um... Ran? How are you reading that?"

"I wasn't. I was looking at pictures. Do you think we can get the Jedi to give us some weird translating machine? These books are probably really interesting but-"

"May I help you ladies?" I screamed. Ran threw the book at the speaker, who caught it without hesitation. She gave us a weird look. Randie quickly began looking panicked.

"Sorry miss. You just... um..."

"Shocked them." Goddamit! I thought we lost that guy! Anakin strode up to us, a smug look on his face. It morphed into something unreadable when he looked at the girl. She glared right back. Her skin was a royal blue, and golden eyes with cat-like slits were narrowed at the young Skywalker.

"Are you here to ruin my project again, Skywalker?" The girl's voice was heavy with anger, and he snorted.

"That was once, Viqi, and you're just as much to blame." Viqi stomped off in a huff.

"Girlfriend problems, Skywalker?" Anakin's glare would have been impressive if I hadn't been forced to be around idiots half my life.

"No."

"I think he means yes. He does seem to be in a rather bad mood, don't you think Sav?" Opening his mouth (Probably to call us several rude words), he was interrupted when the doors to the library burst open (Even the library's doors burst open! What the hell!). The blue-skinned man from before strutted in, headed right for us. Randie squeaked and tried to hide behind Anakin, but he sidestepped.

"Master Keeshan. What has been decided?" The padawan questioned, ignoring the teenage girls next to him.

"Yeah!" The Peanut Gallery is just getting started. Mr. Blue Skin raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" Sighing, he continued.

"The children- "Children! I am not a child!" "- will stay in the Temple. They must have an escort at all times. And no, Padawan Skywalker. You will not be an escort. You are to go on a mission with Kenobi. The children-" "Why is no one listening to me?" "-will come with me. I will lead them to their rooms, where they will stay until dinner."

"What time is it now?" The thought of food caused me to perk up.

"It is 13:43. Dinner is at 18:00. Breakfast is at 08:00 and goes until 10:00. Lunch is from 12:00 to 13:30. I'm afraid you just missed it. Come with me. Now." He swiftly strode away, Ran and I running after him. After about ten minutes of walking, he paused in front of a single door.

"This is your room. It is inadvisable to try to escape." Oh yeah? You're talking to the girl who, as a dare, broke into the teacher's lounge everyday for a month and took one of their coffee mugs each day. And who was nearly caught twice. I am sure this room is escapable, Bluey. If all else fails, I'll just have Randie blow up the door. She's quite good with explosions. But the room was quite nice. There were two separate bedrooms and bathrooms. There were beds. There were storage areas (Not that they had anything to put **in **the storage areas. They should probably get someone on that...).

"Meh. I've stayed in worse." Randie skipped into the one of the bedrooms, before sticking her head back out the door. "I'm taking a nap. You should too. It's not like we're going anywhere." I opened the other door to find a basic bedroom. With a very lovely-looking bed. Sinking into it, I came to the conclusion that my bed back home was comfier. Home... How were we going to get home? I already know how we got here... I think. I just want to know how we're going to get back home. I'll even be willing to go near Brian and the other popular brats! With these thoughts racing around my head, I somehow managed to drop into an uneasy sleep.

**Look! Another chapter! Be proud! Third chapter is over! Next chappie is gonna be in Randie's POV, then Savannah's, then Randie's, then Savannah's... You get the point. **_**Of course they do. Hi, people! **_**Ladies and Gentlemen, the idiot known as Yoda's Prodigy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything mentioned that could be claimed as someone else's.**


End file.
